$ -0.05\% \div (60\% \div -8\%) $
Solution: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.00048 \div (0.6 \div -0.08) $ $ = -0.00048 \times (-0.08 \div 0.6)$ $ = (-0.00048 \times -0.08) \div 0.6$ $ = 0 \div 0.6$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div6={0}\text{ or }6\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{38}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${38}\div6={6}\text{ or }6\times{6} = {36}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${24}\div6={4}\text{ or }6\times{4} = {24}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div6={0}\text{ or }6\times{0} = {0}$ $384 \div 0.6 = 640$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $640 = 64000\%$